


Lost Boys of Neverland

by SamuelTheBoatman



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry if this sucks a lot, Maybe some triggers, Suicide, but I thought it was a good idea, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelTheBoatman/pseuds/SamuelTheBoatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot's mom used to tell her the story of Peter Pan and all she wanted was to be a Lost Boy of Neverland. Deacon was a reckless kind of guy that was exactly what Ell needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boys of Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first major fic I guess. It's going to be a multiple chapter fic but I don't know how many exactly. This is inspired by the song Lost Boy by Ruth B. Please leave criticism but also be as nice as possible. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 1  
There was a story my mom used to tell me when I was younger. It was about a boy named Peter Pan that lead a group of young kids around called the Lost Boys. It was set in a far off land called Neverland. I was always jealous of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan because they didn't have to face reality and the didn't have any responsibilities except to themselves. For a long time I wanted to be a Lost Boy from Neverland that ran around the woods all day. When I turned 16 I realized that they were lost, and I didn't want to be lost. Being lost meant you had no one, but you also didn't have any responsibilities to anyone. That's exactly what I wanted so I ran from the Mid West to the east coast. That's where I met a man named Nate Sommers.

  
Nate was charming and handsome. He was discharged from the military for an injury, but later on I would find out that was a lie. The first of many actually. He told me all the right things and I fell for him hard. I got married to him at the too young age of 20. I was in law school by then and Nate payed for me to finish. I somehow graduated early and became an actual lawyer a couple months before I was 24. I only got to use that degree for about two months before I found out I was pregnant. When Shaun was born Nate changed completely. He drank all the time and became very abusive. I was still wanted our marriage to work so I acted like nothing was wrong and pretended to be happy. I was starting to consider divorce when the bombs started dropping. Nate grabbed Shaun and we went to the Vault.  
  
Everything went really fast after that. We were forced into the cryo pods and then some psycho came and killed Nate and took Shaun. Even though I didn't love him anymore, I still felt bad that Nate was dead. I almost felt responsible because if he had never met me Nate would never have been in this Vault. I almost took his wedding ring off his finger but decided against it. Carrying the ring would only made me feel guilty that I was alive.

  
Now I'm stepping out of the pod room and looking around I can see that it's been more that a few minutes. Everything is rusty and after checking the other pods and seeing that everyone else is dead the only thing I could do was leave.

  
The doors opened and I was blinded by sunlight. I don't know if the sun had gotten seven times brighter or if I just wasn't used to such harsh light, but I went blind and even shielding my eyes didn't help anything. After about a minute my eyes had adjusted enough to lower my arms and I could see the destruction of the bomb.  
Everything was ruined. The houses of Sanctuary were demolished. The walls were stripped from their skeletons, the paint was faded and in some places completely burned off. The trees that were just starting to change when we left were now dead and black. The cars were either horribly rusted or burned to almost nothing but the frame. The grass around me was hard, crunchy, and the same brown of the cars. The only thing that was the same was the sky. It was still the beautiful blue bird blue that I'd always loved. Even the clouds were different. They weren't all the way white but tinged with green.

  
I would stayed like this, looking at the wrecked world if I hadn't heard a branch crack and break up above me. I whipped around to where I thought the sound had come from but I saw nothing until my eyes caught a flash of faded blue. It was a sheet made into a make-shift tent. I tried running towards it but my legs were still shaky and I stumbled a lot but I eventually made it up the hill. By the time I got there the person that made the sound was long gone. The only thing they left was an ashtray, a few cartons of water that had 'dirty' written on them, and a chair. What really caught my attention was the symbol written in white chalk. It was a plus sign with lines around the outside. I didn't know what it really was but I took as a good sign and decided the person that had left it could be trusted.

  
~~~~~

  
Watching the vault was not something Des really wanted me to do. She said that it was a waste of time and I had better things to do. Like suck up to Carrington and eat whatever shit came out of his mouth like a good boy, or listen to Tom's insane ideas but only a deaf person can do that for more than five minutes. . She wouldn't even listen to what was in the damn thing. I don't know why I even went inside, I just had to know who was in there.

  
I've never been one to be squeamish but what was inside that vault almost made me hurl. Because it was full of frozen dead people. All but 3 of them were dead of the same thing. One dude died to a bullet in the brain. I could see the blood even through the frost. Inside his little fridge was supposed to be a baby. But there was no baby. The other dead person was a woman. She had a look of pure horror and fear plastered to her frozen face. Her arms were stuck against the glass probably because she was banging on the window of her icebox. A flash of gold on her left hand caught my eye. Maybe the holey guy was her husband? Seemed likely.

  
I went back to studying the lady of ice. Even though there was a little bit of frost covering the window I could see her pretty well. She had straight hair that curled at the ends ever so slightly and it was light brown, almost dirty blond. Her eyes were wide open so I could see them perfectly. They were tilted up at the corners and they were plain brown and, when they weren't so wide, probably not the big. She had a little bit of a pig nose, it worked with her chubby face though. She wasn't really fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She probably lived an easy life. Judging off what I could see of her she was most likely 5'2 maybe a couple inches taller. 

After seeing the almost cute ice pop I decided to get the hell out of there because it was weird and I didn't do that much weird for that long as a general rule. I made my mind up and stayed at the outpost above the vault for a few more days. On the last day the vault started blaring and lighting up so I knew someone was coming out. It took a long time for the old gears to bring the lady up to the surface. It occurred to me for the first time that she might never have been exposed to radiation. A part of me hoped that she would be okay. Just a small part though. 

When she met the sun for the first time in who knows how long, she covered her eyes pretty damn fast like it had hurt her. She studied the landscape for a long time and I was mesmerized with her. She was even shorter than I expected but not that much. She was a bit bigger that I thought too. Her legs were big, not fat but big, her waist had as much excess as the rest of her. Her top half didn't really match her lower half. She had an average chest and her shoulders were slim and petite. It was the first time of many she would manage to surprise me. 

I stepped back and accidentally broke a twig. It sounded like a gun shot in my ears and I knew the vault dweller had heard it. Well hell, Des would have a brahmin when she found out that I was found out. I scribbled the rail sign for 'ally' on the boards of my shitty tent and ran as quietly as I could away from the vault and the person it had just spit out. I didn't know what she would make of the rail sign but I hoped she would take it as a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you actually read that. I think Deacon is a bit OOC I'm going to try and fix it and make him a bit more like Deacon in the future. These are mostly going to be one shots that I only briefly looked at when I was done. If you see any problems let me know! Please some (mostly nice) criticism.


End file.
